


i'll be your boyfriend

by consistently_inconsistent



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: 02 line best friends :'), 2j and yeonbin are gross, Alternate Universe - High School, Aro/Ace Kang Taehyun, Bad Flirting, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Established Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Established Park Jongseong | Jay/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lee Heeseung Is Whipped (ENHYPEN), M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Choi Yeonjun, POTENTIAL SKZ ITZY TREASURE AND AESPA CAMEOS!!!, Park Sunghoon and Kim Sunoo are Siblings, Pining, Taehyun is the only brain in the 02 line, Texting, Yeonjun uses They/Them pronouns and 'Noona', beom and yeonjun are also siblings, beomkai are dumb and oblivious, listen they literally look and act like siblings irl im doing it, lots of kpop 01 and 02 line cameos like LOTS, oblivious park sunghoon, taehyun is so so so tired, the entxt chatfic we all wanted, they crushing on wonie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent
Summary: pink ranger: ah yes, you’re so subtle😊green ranger: i will not hesitate to snap your stupid neckyellow ranger: im pretty sure that’s assaultgreen ranger: and im pretty sure i don’t care;best friends Taehyun, Jay, Kai, Jake and Sunghoon, navigate their way through high school, meddling seniors, annoying siblings, a crush or 2, and walking in on your friends making out more times than should be socially acceptable. Taehyun is tired, Jake and Jay are gross, Kai is whipped, and Sunghoon is confused - but they're trying their best, okay?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki/Yang Jungwon, Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jongseong | Jay/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 94
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**power rangers - 5 participants**

_**Taehyun Kang, Jay Park, Kai Kamal Huening, Jake Shim, Sunghoon Park** _

**2:15 a.m**

**blue ranger:** sunoo stop being a brat challenge - failed.

 **red ranger:** deserved

 **yellow ranger:** what did he do now  
**yellow ranger:** but yeah def deserved lol

 **blue ranger:** i hate you both

 **green ranger:** what goes on

 **blue ranger:** finally someone with brains  
**blue ranger:** taehyunnie hello

 **green ranger:** sup  
**green ranger:** what did sunoo do now

 **blue ranger:** brother dearest decided to steal the new sweater i got

 **red ranger:** THE REALLY CUTE ORANGE ONE???

 **blue ranger:** YEAH THAT ONE

 **red ranger:** FUCKING BRAT

 **blue ranger:** IKR I WAS GONNA WEAR THAT TODAY

 **green ranger:** wait a second  
**green ranger:** you're telling me  
**green ranger:** that u decided to wake me up at 2 a.m  
**green ranger:** because ur kid brother stole ur fkn sweater

 **pink ranger:** shush tyun we all know you don't sleep

 **green ranger:** fuck you kai

 **pink ranger:** what no good morning🥺😔😭

 **green ranger:** i will kill you

 **pink ranger:** no you won't you like me too much🥰😘  
**pink ranger:** anyway back to hoon's cute sweater😌  
**pink ranger:** she will be missed i really liked her😔🙏

 **yellow good:** man kai i fkn hate ur emojis

 **blue ranger:** IT WAS SO CUTE RIGHT???  
**blue ranger:** IT'LL BE TOO BIG FOR HIM TO LIKE WTF SUNOO

 **yellow ranger:** why don't you just  
**yellow ranger:** idk  
**yellow ranger:** steal it back?

 **red ranger:** jake babe have you met sunoo?  
**red ranger:** I'M scared of him and im pretty sure i could bench press him if i tried

 **yellow ranger:** that's hot

 **green ranger:** I FKN HATE IT HERE

 **pink ranger:** yes pls stop flirting 3/5ths of us are single😤  
**pink ranger:** most importantly me😡😭

 **blue ranger:** yes this

 **yellow ranger:** does taehyun count since he's never not going to be single

 **green ranger:** i mean not really but i also don't like the flirting so yes  
**green ranger:** really i just hate seeing u and jay interact

 **red ranger:** WHAT WHY???

 **yellow ranger:** ^^^!!!!  
**yellow ranger:** WE'RE SO CUTE???

 **blue ranger:** yeah no

 **green ranger:** absolutely not

 **pink ranger:** unfortunately gonna have to disagree with you there😌

 **yellow ranger:** wow

 **red ranger:** this is homophobia

 **blue ranger:** there is not one straight person on this gc

 **green ranger:** correct  
**green ranger:** kai literally spends a solid 90% of his free time freaking out over "how cute beomgyu hyung is"  
**green ranger:** i ofc am aro ace  
**green ranger:** and sunghoon is so deep in his denial that he literally doesn't even know he's in love

 **blue ranger:** i don't even like heeseung hyung

 **green ranger:** i rest my case

 **pink ranger:** oh👀

 **yellow ranger:** hoon-ah  
**yellow ranger** : no one mentioned heeseung hyung

 **blue ranger:** ...  
**blue ranger:** IM LEAVING

 **red ranger:** if i knew all it took to get sunghoon to go away was to talk about heeseung hyung i would've done it earlier

 **blue ranger:** FUCK YOU JAY

 **red ranger:** I THOUGHT U WERE LEAVING

 **blue ranger:** WELL NOW I AM

 **red ranger:** GOOD

 **blue ranger:** GOOD

 **yellow ranger:** at least one combination on this group has this conversation every single day  
**yellow ranger:** just yesterday it was jay and kai  
**yellow ranger:** and before that jay and tyun

 **green ranger:** jay  
**green ranger:** it's always jay

 **yellow ranger:** damn

 **pink ranger:** please control ur boyfie🙏  
**pink ranger:** yk we only keep him around cos we like u anyway😌

 **green ranger:** that's not true we keep him around for his money too

 **blue ranger:** and his cool clothes

 **red ranger:** IM LITERALY RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW???  
**red ranger:** ALSO SUNGHOON I THOUGHT YOU FKN LEFT

 **blue ranger:** you don't know me

 **red ranger:** all  
**red ranger:** i  
**red ranger:** do  
**red ranger:** is  
**red ranger:** suffer

 **green ranger:** bet.

 **blue ranger:** bet

 **pink ranger:** bet💀

 **yellow ranger:** bet

 **red** **ranger:** et tu, jake?

 **yellow ranger:** did u just paraphrase julius ceaser  
**yellow ranger:** if so that's kind of hot

 **red ranger:** not sure  
**red ranger:** really that's all i remember for 9th grade english

 **blue ranger:** damn

 **pink ranger:** every day im a little more confused about how and why jake and jay are dating🤔  
**pink ranger:** not because they don't deserve each other or anything👀  
**pink ranger:** just because of how much they suffer at each others expense🤭

 **green ranger:** i truly cannot stand ur emojis  
**green ranger** : but i also get where ur coming from

 **pink ranger:** right😃????

 **red ranger:** kai i will fight you

 **pink ranger:** im a solid head taller than everyone here and only really afraid of taehyun🥱😏  
**pink ranger:** you can't hurt me😌

 **blue ranger:** everyone is scared of taehyun  
**blue ranger:** guy lives at the gym  
**blue ranger:** hv u seen his arms jesus christ

 **green ranger:** sorry hoon ur very pretty but im not into u like that

 **blue ranger:** it's fine i will deal w the rejection  
**blue ranger:** friends?

 **green ranger:** friends.  
**green ranger:** and also i could not do heeseung hyung like that

 **blue ranger:** what

 **green ranger:** u saw nothing

 **pink ranger:** ah yes, you’re so subtle😊 

**green ranger:** kai i will not hesitate to snap your stupid neck

 **yellow ranger:** im pretty sure that’s assault, hyun

 **green ranger:** and im pretty sure i don’t care, jake

 **blue ranger:** everytime i see a notification from taehyun  
**blue ranger:** i fear a little bit more for my life

 **green ranger:** as you should.

 **red ranger:** damn dude ur like genuinely terrifying

 **blue ranger:** happy realisation jay

 **red ranger:** fuck you sunghoon

 **blue ranger:** no thank you u have a boyfriend

 **red ranger:** i fkn hate it here

 **green ranger:** u and me both

**extended family - 12 participants**

**_Yeonjun Choi, Soobin Choi, Beomgyu Choi, Heeseung Lee, Taehyun Kang + 7 others_ **

**2:47 a.m**

**sooby doo:** good evening children  
**sooby doo:** i have question

 **junnie:** oh god pls no

 **terry:** good evening he says  
**terry:** at 3 a.m in the morning

 **vegemite:** technically it's only 2:47

 **terry:** Jake.

 **vehemite:** sorry

 **sooby doo:** listen i just wanna know which one is tom and which one is jerry  
**sooby doo:** cos i was thinking about it and like sunghoon's taller so that should make him tom  
**sooby doo:** but he's also the one that usually pulls shit on sunoo instead of the other way around  
**sooby doo:** which should make him jerry  
**sooby doo:** im confused

 **junnie:** soobin baby ily to death but pls stfu

 **angry bird:** gross

 **vegemite:** gross  
**vegemite:** bro🥺

 **angry bird:** bro🥺

 **elsa:** for the last time pls stop pda-ing 

**vegemite:** how r we pda-ing

 **elsa:** listen i literally spend 87.6% free time third wheeling u 2 so i think ik something about ur unique brand of pda  
**elsa:** i really just want a boyfriend

 **cherry beom:** i feel you

 **hyuka:** OMG BEOMIE HYUNG HI GOOD MORNING

 **cherry beom:** HI KAI-YAH GOOD MORNING HOW R U

 **hyuka:** IM GOOD BUT ALSO SLEEPY BUT NOT ANYMORE

 **cherry beom:** PLS GO TO SLEEP IF UR SLEEPY

 **hyuka:** HOW CAN I WHEN UR HERE

 **cherry beom:** AWE💗💞💗💞💗💞💗💞

 **hyuka:** 💖💕💖💕💖💕💖💕💖💕💖💕💖💕

 **sooby doo:** why does everyone attack us when junnie and i flirt  
**sooby doo:** but no one says anything when beomkai pull that

 **cherry beom:** cos there's nothing gross and romantic between hyuka and i :)

 **sooby doo:** right

 **cherry beom:** what >:(

 **sooby do:** nothing

 **angry bird:** um  
**angry bird:** ignoring that  
**angry bird:** hoonie, beomie hyung  
**angry bird:** literally like 12 ppl have hit on the two of you collectively like JUST yesterday  
**angry bird:** and that's not even counting how ******** and *** flirt with you guys literally any chance they get

 **elsa:** huh

 **cherry beom:** sorry what??

 **terry:** i hate this  
**terry:** i hate this so much  
**terry:** pls stop all this pining i just want to sleep

 **hyuka:** we all know that's not true

 **vegemite:** yea what u wanna do is stay up and play overwatch

 **terry:** 🔪🔪🔪🔪

 **hee hee:** taehyun death threats aside  
**hee hee:** jay i can read through those asterisks  
**hee hee:** and i will in fact murder you

 **hyuka:** wait i can't who's ***?😕

 **hee hee:** Kai.

 **hyuka:** what?😳  
**hyuka:** Ohhhhh😳😳  
**hyuka:** fuck you Jay🔪🔪

 **angry bird:** all i do is suffer

 **hyuka:** wait then who's ********😕

 **hee hee:** Kai.

 **hyuka:** what now🤔  
**hyuka:** wait😳  
**hyuka:** ooohhhhh okay makes sense😊✌️

 **junnie:** sometimes i forget how god awful ur fkn emojis are  
**junnie:** and then u pull this shit again  
**junnie:** and remind me

 **hyuka:** damn noona i thought u loved me😔

 **junnie:** ofc i do  
**junnie:** ur just so so annoying  
**junnie:** but its fine cos ur my baby

 **elsa:** yeonjun noona truly switches geers faster than they learn dance moves  
**elsa:** i didn't know it was possible

 **junnie:** I can't tell if ur insulting or complimenting me but ill take it as a compliment because i am great n amazing and how could anyone insult me

 **terry:** so no ones going to talk about how heeseung hyung dropped in here, gave kai a death threat, and then dipped

 **angry bird:** knowing him he's probably working rn  
**angry bird:** speaking of which  
**angry bird:** hyung pls stop working so hard ur going to pass out again

 **hee hee:** you can't tell me what to do

 **elsa:** okay but no hyung please take a break you're worrying me :(

 **hee hee:** Okay yeah yeah, I'll stop lemme just finish this  
**hee hee:** thank you for worrying about me hoonie :)

 **elsa:** ofc Hyung :)

 **hee hee:** :)

 **angry bird:** wow

 **hyuka:** rip jay💀

 **angry bird:** 14 years of friendship  
**angry bird:** but the first pretty boy he sees gets more love and affection than me  
**angry bird:** good to know heeseung hyung  
**angry bird:** good to know😡

 **elsa:** aaaawe you think im pretty

 **angry bird:** fuck you

 **elsa:** once again, thank you but ur kind of dating my best friend-

 **angry bird:** god fucking damnit  
**angry bird:** i hate it here  
**angry bird:** yk what im just never gonna speak again  
**angry bird:** fuck all of you  
**angry bird:** except jake ily  
**angry bird:** but the rest of yall can fuck off  
**angry bird:** say goodbye to this delightful presence in ur life because i will never be talking to any of you - except jake ly babe - again

 **terry:** ...  
**terry:** fucking finally  
**terry:** 1 down, 10 more to go.

 **hyuka:** 😢

 **terry:** 😌

 **hyuka** :😶

 **terry:** 🔪

 **hyuka:** 😧

 **terry:** 🔪🔪🔪

 **hyuka** : 😵

 **terry:** 2 down, 9 left.

 **vegemite:** Ms Keisha?  
**vegemite:** Ms Keisha?  
**vegemite:** Oh my fuckin' god she fuckin' dead

 **cherry beom:** holy shit jake that's SUCH an old meme

 **vegemite:** listen comedy is comedy this shit never stopped being fkn funny

 **junnie:** damn i miss vine

 **hyuka:** ok boomer🥴

 **junnie:** i thought you died

 **hyuka:** ok boomer🥴

 **junnie:** goddammit. 

**your sunshine:** what the fuck happened here  
**your sunshine:** and why is it happening at 3 a.m i need to get my beauty sleep  
**your sunshine:** you don't get skin like this with a bad sleep schedule people

 **elsa:** SUNOO

 **your sunshine:** fuck gotta dip

 **elsa:** GET BACK HERE RIGHT TF NOW U BRAT

 **sooby doo:** ah another day w the park siblings.  
**sooby doo:** we love that friendly sibling camaraderie. 

**junnie:** speaking of sibling camaraderie  
**junnie:** choi beomgyu where the FUCK is that top you borrowed last week

 **cherry beom:** the cute teal cropped one that i really like

 **junnie:** yes

 **cherry beom:** yea you don't want that back.

 **junnie:** ...  
**junnie:** do i want to ask?

 **cherry beom:** i don't think so no

 **junnie:** sigh  
**junnie:** never fucking mind  
**junnie:** you better buy me a new one

 **vegemite:** wow sunghoonie and sunoo are fighting about a sweater and yall are fighting about a crop top  
**vegemite:** what are the odds

 **junnie:** we don't even fight anymoe i've just given up  
**junnie:** beomgyu is too wild for me

 **cherry beom:** u party more than i do

 **junnie:** fair enough  
**junnie:** wait didn't you borrow my boots too???

 **cherry beom:** uh huh.

 **junnie:** ...  
**junnie:** and?

 **cherry beom:** :)

 **junnie:** I'm almost scared to ask.

 **cherry beom:** yea you don't want those back either

 **junnie:** goddammit remind me never to lend you clothes again

 **cherry beom:** pls u've ruined just as many of my clothes as i have yours  
**cherry beom:** u ruined my favorite fluffy white cardigan   
**cherry beom:** there's like five splotches of 4 different shades of foundation on it  
**cherry beom:** it was my favorite >:(

 **junnie:** ...  
**junnie:** sorry.

 **cherry beom:** yea you should be.

 **hyuka:** wait  
**hyuka:** the fluffy white one??  
**hyuka:** didn't i buy you that???  
**hyuka:** that one was you're favorite????  
**hyuka:** YAH BEOMGYU HYUNG  
**hyuka:** DON'T LEAVE ME ON READ  
**hyuka:** I CAN SEE YOU READING THESE MESSAGES  
**hyuka:** BEOMIE HYUNGG

 **local anime boy:** another day  
**local anime boy:** another night of disturbed sleep thanks to this fucking gc

 **junnie:** boy u r not allowed to curse ur like 5

 **sooby doo:** i agree with this statement  
**sooby doo:** also why are u awake ur like 5

 **local anime boy:** lmao naruto binge session

 **sooby doo:** valid

 **ur sunshine:** watch jungwon wake up and scream at all of u for not sleeping  
**ur sunshine:** also gm niki how r u how did u sleep 🥰

 **local anime boy:** gm hyung it's 3 am i haven't slept yet 🥰

 **ur sunshine:** it's fine neither have i 🥰

 **sooby doo:** i like how jungwon is younger than basically everyone on this group but we all still know that he's going to yell at us tomorrow morning 

**junnie:** yeah the only person scarier than jungwon-ie is taehyun  
**junnie:** but he's a very close second

 **hyuka:** it's always the ones you don't expect

 **cherry beom:** no taehyun was expected guys  
**cherry beom:** dude lives at the gym have you seen his arms?

 **elsa:** THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

 **cherry beom:** it's true right??

 **hyuka:** wait  
**hyuka:** BEOMGYU HYUNG

 **cherry beom:** whoops gotta go, good night, sleep tight, see yall tomo 

**hyuka:** HYUUUUUUNG

**7:30 a.m**

**sheep garden ssi:** why the fuck were all of you awake at 3 in the goddamn morning.

 **angry bird:** good morning to you too jungwon-ie 🥰

 **sheep garden ssi:** the sentiment is not returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**power rangers - 5 participants**

_**Taehyun Kang, Jay Park, Kai Kamal Huening, Jake Shim, Sunghoon Park** _

**9:00 a.m**

**pink ranger:** happy sunday my dudes😎  
 **pink ranger:** yall ready to do the moSt🤯✌️

 **yellow ranger:** kai pls i beg of you for once stop with the goddamn emojis.

 **pink ranger:** okay yea sure  
 **pink ranger:** but only if you stop putting the noses on ur smiley faces

 **blue ranger:** this is fair the noses freak me out

 **yellow ranger:** :^/

 **blue ranger:** see what the fuck is that

 **yellow ranger:** I KEEP TELLING YOU GUYS **  
yellow ranger:** THIS IS THE NORMAL SMILEY FACE IN AUSTRALIA

 **pink ranger:** that's sus lee felix from senior calc uses normal smiley faces

 **blue ranger:** i keep forgetting that ur good enough at math to take senior calc

 **pink ranger:** what can i say😔  
 **pink ranger:** i've got beauty and brains🤩

 **yellow ranger:** and we're back w the emojis

 **pink ranger:** im jk ill stop  
 **pink ranger:** or will i🧐😳

 **green ranger:** why are all of you awake so early wtf

 **yellow ranger:** why are YOU awake

 **green ranger:** bold of u to assume i even slept

 **blue ranger:** well did you?

 **green ranger:**...  
 **green ranger:** yeah

 **pink ranger:** nice

 **green ranger:** shut the fuck up

 **pink ranger:** sorry

 **yellow ranger:** where is Jay i miss my boyfie

 **blue ranger:** wow  
 **blue ranger:** 9:00 in the morning and ur already flexing you non-single-ness on us

 **pink ranger:** yeah wtf i also want a boyfie🥺

 **green ranger:** kai you don't want a boyfie  
 **green ranger:** you want a very specific boy  
 **green ranger:** who probably likes you back  
 **green ranger:** who you just refuse to make a move on

 **pink ranger:** HE'S INTIMIDATING

 **blue ranger:** beomgyu hyung looks like a teddy bear

 **pink ranger:** HE DOES DOESN'T HE🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺  
 **pink ranger:** BUT STILL

 **green ranger:** how can u possibly be intimidated by beomgyu hyung we knew him through his fucking disney princess phase

 **pink ranger:** LISTEN  
 **pink ranger:** HE'S JUST  
 **pink ranger:** VERY PRETTY  
 **pink ranger:** OKAY?  
 **pink ranger:** AND I   
**pink ranger:** DONT KNOW HOW TO TALK  
 **pink ranger:** TO VERY PRETTY PEOPLE

 **blue ranger:** you talk to me everyday and im like stunning

 **pink ranger:** less stunning than me but okay

 **blue ranger:** YOU TAKE THAT BACK

 **yellow ranger:** sunghoon just let out an audible gasp kai i think you really offended him

 **pink ranger:** all i said was the truth🤩

 **green ranger:** i forgot jake slept over at hoon's today lmao

 **blue ranger:** he didn't even ask if he could  
 **blue ranger:** just showed up outside my fkn window at 3 am  
 **blue ranger:** mfucker you could've just called i would've left a key outside for you

 **yellow ranger:** too much work

 **blue ranger:** LESS WORK THAN THROWING STICKS AT MY WINDOW ATE 3 AM???

 **green ranger:** he's got a point there

 **yellow ranger:** who's side are you on????

 **green ranger:** not??? yours???  
 **green ranger:** where??? did you get??? the impression??? that i??? was on??? your side???

 **blue ranger:** tyun always takes my side cos we're the same height

 **green ranger:** that's correct

 **yellow ranger:** fuck you  
 **yellow ranger:** this is why tall people don't deserve rights

 **red ranger:** babe, every single person here is a solid head taller than you

 **yellow ranger:** wow  
 **yellow ranger:** first thing i hear from my boyfriend  
 **yellow ranger:** no good morning babe  
 **yellow ranger:** no how are you babe  
 **yellow ranger:** no why were you banging at sunghoon's window at 3 am babe  
 **yellow ranger:** just straight to slandering my height  
 **yellow ranger:** you're on thin ice jongseong 

**red ranger:** well

 **pink ranger:** oh no

 **blue ranger:** wait

 **green ranger:** ffs its 9 am

 **red ranger:**... **  
red ranger:** ngl that was kinda hot

 **blue ranger:** I FKN KNEW YOU WERE GONNA SAY THAT

 **green ranger:** I HATE IT HERE

 **pink ranger:** 2J STOP REMINDING US WE'RE SINGLE CHALLENGE😠🤬😤

**extended family - 12 participants**

**_Yeonjun Choi, Soobin Choi, Beomgyu Choi, Heeseung Lee, Taehyun Kang + 7 others_ **

**11:05 a.m**

**hee hee:** yah  
 **hee hee:** choi beomgyu  
 **hee hee:** did you finish  
 **hee hee:** math homework

 **cherry beom:** hi yes i just woke up  
 **cherry beom:** wait wtf  
 **cherry beom:** we had math homework?

 **hee hee:** gyu  
 **hee hee:** it's senior year  
 **hee hee:** we always have math homework

 **cherry beom:** well  
 **cherry beom:** i have not done it no

 **terry:** expected

 **cherry beom:** die  
 **cherry beom:** also hee pls help me w math homework thank you ily

 **hee hee:** ft me i have no clue what any of this shit means

 **cherry beom:** fuck wait lemme get dressed

 **terry:** why are u only waking up NOW

 **cherry beom:** why not

 **terry:** fair enough

 **hyuka:** no one gonna point out the surprising lack of violence from tyun  
 **hyuka:** gyu hyung tested him like twice and he hasn't done shit

 **terry:** 2 days ago i got drunk at a party and admitted that he was my favorite hyung  
 **terry:** now he's gonna hold it over my head every time i insult him  
 **terry:** he fkn recorded that shit

 **cherry beom:** yes  
 **cherry beom:** yes i did  
 **cherry beom:** WAIT KAI BABY MATH PRODIGY PLS HELP ME AND HEE W HOMEWORK WE'RE DUMB AND CAN'T MATH

 **hee hee:** *hee and i

 **cherry beom:** i did better in english than you

 **hee hee:** and yet here i am  
 **hee hee:** correcting ur grammar  
 **hee hee:** sm fkn h

 **cherry beom:** shut

 **hee hee:** no u  
 **hee hee:** anyway for taehyun to fear beomgyu over everyone else here is so funny  
 **hee hee:** beomgyu hasn't worked out a day in his life im pretty sure tyun could break his arms with 2 fingers

 **cherry beom:** wow  
 **cherry beom:** beomgyu slander  
 **cherry beom:** first thing in the morning

 **hee hee:** remember at that pool party when u sat on ryujin's shoulders instead of the other way around during volleyball  
 **hee hee:** cos she could literally bench press you

 **cherry beom:** listen ryujin unreasonably strong that's on her not me

 **hee hee:** right  
 **hee hee:** now go get ready so we can do math pls and thank yoU  
 **hee hee:** and yes kai pls help with math yay thanks ly

 **hyuka:** ofc hyungs😊

 **elsa:** why is kai so nice to you guys but so not nice to us

 **terry:** ur answer starts with a b

 **hyuka:** DELETE🙏🙏🙏

 **terry:** no

 **hyuka:** 🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

 **sooby doo:** building on what heeseung hyung said   
**sooby doo:** tyun being scared to attack barely over a 100 pounds choi beomgyu  
 **sooby doo:** but not being afraid of 150 pounds, 6'0, kai kamal huening  
 **sooby doo:** is so fkn funny

 **junnie:** yeah wtf beomie gain some fkn weight pls  
 **junnie:** you scare me ur too skinny  
 **junnie:** also i can't believe kai is actually stronger than all of us now that's  
 **junnie:** so sad

 **hyuka:** yea i could benchpress beomgyu hyung too😠  
 **hyuka:** ryujin noona isn't that special😠

 **hee hee:** you've been thinking about that for a while now huh

 **hyuka:** ...  
 **hyuka:** yeah

 **hee hee:** whipped

 **hyuka:** you stfu

 **hee hee:** is that any way to talk to ur hyung

 **hyuka:** sorry  
 **hyuka:** *stfu, hyung

 **hee hee:** sigh

 **ur sunshine:** can yall stop texting sm  
 **ur sunshine:** im on a date >:(

 **local anime boy:** yeah me also >:(

 **sheep garden ssi:** does it count since im also here?

 **ur sunshine:** uh huh yes

 **local anime boy:** absolutely 100%

 **sheep garden ssi:** awe  
 **sheep garden ssi:** thanks you guys are the best friends ever

 **sooby doo:** ouch

 **hee hee:** i can feel the tension from here

 **hyuka:** lmao jungwonie third wheeling

 **hee hee:** is he though

 **hyuka:** yea no not really

 **sheep garden ssi:** what

 **hee hee:** nothing :))))  
 **hee hee:** anyway what are u 3 up to

 **local anime boy:** we're getting ice cream!!!  
 **local anime boy:** at the place sunghoonie hyung works  
 **local anime boy:** but he won't give us any free ice cream im sad 

**elsa:** listen im already using my employee discount on you guys do not test me  
 **elsa:** especially since sunno is wearing my fkn sweater >:((

 **ur sunshine:** oh shush its just a sweater

 **elsa:** how can u say that again after you literally wacked me w a frying pan for taking one of your 300 facemasks

 **ur sunshine:** LISTEN IT TAKES A LOT OF TIME AND MONEY TO HAVE SKIN AS GOOD AS MINE  
 **ur sunshine:** YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE THIS WITH NO EFFORT?? HUH???

 **elsa:** jeez sorry

 **ur sunshine:** that's what i thought

 **elsa:** shut up and go back to ur date

 **ur sunshine:** gladly :p

 **elsa:** i hate you

 **ur sunshine:** and im a year younger than u and still have a boyfriend  
 **ur sunshine:** unlike well  
 **ur sunshine:** you

 **elsa:** sunoo

 **ur sunshine:** yea

 **elsa:** say goodbye to that super expensive korean bubble face mask u bought 2 days ago

 **ur sunshine:** NO WHAT I SPENT LIKE 50 DOLLARS ON THAT

 **elsa** : :)

**power rangers - 5 participants**

_**Taehyun Kang, Jay Park, Kai Kamal Huening, Jake Shim, Sunghoon Park** _

**4:30 p.m**

**blue ranger:** i am  
 **blue ranger:** so fkn  
 **blue ranger:** tired

 **yellow ranger:** lmao mood  
 **yellow ranger:** also everything cool? u doing okay?

 **blue ranger:** no  
 **blue ranger:** i j spent 3 fkn hours  
 **blue ranger:** watching my little brother on a date w his boyfriend  
 **blue ranger:** and potential second boyfriend if sunki ever get their shit together and jungwon stops being oblivious  
 **blue ranger:** while im j here  
 **blue ranger:** single as all fuck  
 **blue ranger:** not a boyfriend in sight  
 **** **blue ranger:** i hate everything

 **red ranger:** HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA rip

 **blue ranger:** i hate you

 **red ranger:** no

 **pink ranger:** hoon is such a mood😌👍

 **green ranger:** both of u are 2 hung up on boys  
 **green ranger:** learn to be strong independent boys why don't you  
 **green ranger:** wait nvm speaking of hung up on boys  
 **green ranger:** kai did u and the hyungs ever actually do the math

 **pink ranger:** we facetimed and then tried to start  
 **pink ranger:** but then beomgyu hyung got disctracted w his parrot  
 **pink ranger:** and i got distracted w beomgyu hyung  
 **pink ranger:** and the heeseung hyung just groaned very loudly and left the call

 **blue ranger:** oh no poor heeseungie hyung

 **pink ranger:** POOR HEESEUNGIE HYUNG???  
 **pink ranger:** HE LEFT ME ALONE???  
 **pink ranger:** WITH BEOMGYU HYUNG??? THAT'S NOT OKAY???

 **green ranger:** once again  
 **green ranger:** you have known him ur whole fkn life

 **pink ranger:** but i didn't like him till last year so everything before that doesn't count

 **red ranger:** what's funny is that the moment kai is actually in front of hyung he's smooth as fuck

 **yellow ranger:** yea it's so strange its like the switch completely flips  
 **yellow ranger:** unlike sunghoon who's just as bad irl as he is on here

 **blue ranger:** i can't even deny it cos that would be lying

 **yellow ranger:** correct

 **red ranger:** lmao sunghoon panicked gay

 **blue ranger:** you shut the fuck up  
 **blue ranger:** do i need to send  
 **blue ranger:** screenshots from ur jake pining days  
 **blue ranger:** do i jay  
 **blue ranger:** do i  
 **blue ranger:** do i  
 **blue ranger:** _do i_

 **red ranger:** god no please don't

 **blue ranger:** do i

 **red ranger:** STOP

 **pink ranger:** hoonie can be so scary when he wants  
 **pink ranger:** like he's got nothing on taehyun but still damn

**cutest couple + 01z - 4 participants**

**_Yeonjun Choi, Soobin Choi, Beomgyu Choi, Heeseung Lee_ **

**5:00 p.m**

**ravenclaw:** i will never  
 **ravenclaw:** i repeat NEVER  
 **ravenclaw:** attempt to do homework w beomgyu and kai again

 **gryffindor:** heeeeeeee  
 **gryffindor:** stoooooop

 **ravenclaw:** no  
 **ravenclaw:** beomgyu  
 **ravenclaw:** that was  
 **ravenclaw:** the most painful 15 minutes of my life

 **hufflepuff:** did u have to third wheel lmao

 **gryffindor:** u shut up i spend like 3 hours a day third wheeling u and junnie noona

 **slytherin:** you can't stop love baby brother

 **gryffindor:** you could pause it in my presence big sibling

 **slytherin:** no

 **ravenclaw:** can we get back to the fact  
 **ravenclaw:** that i had to suffer through beomkai  
 **ravenclaw:** for 15 minutes  
 **ravenclaw:** and i still haven't gotten any  
 **ravenclaw:** math done

 **hufflepuff:** ur just jealous u haven't gotten any alone time w hoon in like a week

 **ravenclaw:** no

 **hufflepuff:** yes

 **ravenclaw:** no

 **slytherin:** yes

 **ravenclaw:** no

 **gryffindor:** yes

 **ravenclaw:** no  
 **ravenclaw:** okay maybe a little but math homework

 **gryffindor:** ugh itll be fine j give it in a day late

 **ravenclaw:** listen u little fuck  
 **ravenclaw:** not everyone is as miraculously academically gifted as you  
 **ravenclaw:** i dont get it  
 **ravenclaw:** how are u simultaneously an idiot  
 **ravenclaw:** and a class topper  
 **ravenclaw:** its so unfair

 **gryffindor:** shut up basketball team captain, choir lead vocalist, debate team head, student council vice president, dog shelter part timer, member of gsa, ivy league applier, member of yearbook committee, etcetera etcetera et-fucking-cetera

 **ravenclaw:** ...  
 **ravenclaw:** no.

 **gryffindor:** yes

 **hufflepuff:** why are both of u such overachievers????

 **ravenclaw:** have you MET your significant other

 **gryffindor:** i've spent my entire life trying to live up to ur s.o pLEaSe

 **hufflepuff:** ...  
 **hufflepuff:** fuck.

 **slytherin:** :D

 **hufflepuff:** i just realised  
 **hufflepuff:** im the dumb one

 **gryffindor:** u said it not me

 **hufflepuff:** im not even the dumb pretty one  
 **hufflepuff:** just the dumb one

 **slytherin:** shut up  
 **slytherin:** ur very pretty  
 **slytherin:** the prettiest boy i've seen ever  
 **slytherin:** most pretty boy on the whole entire planet  
 **slytherin:** super duper pooper pretty

 **hufflepuff:** stop im crying

 **ravenclaw:** i really wanted to say ew but u guys are admittedly annoyingly cute

 **gryffindor:** notice how junnie noona didn't deny the dumb part tho

 **hufflepuff:** choi beomgyu ik where u live

 **gryffindor:** yes  
 **gryffindor:** with ur s.o  
 **gryffindor:** as i am in fact their brother  
 **gryffindor:** do not jeopardize ur relationship w ur future brother in law choi soobin

 **slytherin:** awee i love when beomie goes all cute little brother on me

 **hufflepuff:** he just???? threatened??? me????

 **slytherin:** adorable

 **gryffindor:** :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cherry beom: HAHAHA THE CAR J PULLED OUT OUTSIDE HEE'S HOUSE HE LOOKS SO DEAD
> 
> hee hee: shut up im not a morning person
> 
> cherry beom: dude u look like a full zombie  
> cherry beom: wait omg
> 
> *user cherry beom changed user hee hee's name to zombhee*
> 
> zombhee: i hate it here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short visit to the 01s group chat!!! (ft somi, daehwi from ab6ix, chaeryeong and ryujin from itzy, giselle and winter from aespa, chenle and sungchan from nct, and ofc, yang jeongin (skz))

**power rangers - 5 participants**

_**Taehyun Kang, Jay Park, Kai Kamal Huening, Jake Shim, Sunghoon Park** _

**7:30 a.m**

**red ranger:** kai where tf are u we need to get to school in like an hour!!!!!!

 **pink ranger:** im just leaving im just leaving🏃🏃🏃  
**pink ranger:** @ hyun hoon and jaeyun r yall on ur way

 **blue ranger:** yee jake just picked us up

 **green ranger:** i always forget how rich jake is and then he shoes up in the fkn range rover  
**green ranger:** with the chauffeur and everything

 **blue ranger:** i feel so obnoxious coming to school in this thing  
**blue ranger:** its so fun

 **green ranger:** its better than when jay offered to take hoon n i to school in the fkn open roofed sports car

 **yellow ranger:** i love that thing its so sexy

 **green ranger:** also incredibly expensive and people stared at us all fkn day for like a week

 **yellow ranger:** yeah but its SExY

 **red ranger:** wink wonk  
**red ranger:** KAI WHERE ARE YOU  
**red ranger:** RESPOND MFUCKER  
**red ranger:** KAI  
**red ranger:** KAIIII  
**red ranger:** KAIIIIIII

 **blue ranger:** jay he's probably fkn driver

 **red ranger:** oh  
**red ranger:** yeah okay makes sense

 **blue ranger:** dumbass

 **green ranger:** this reminds me of that time before 2j got together  
**green ranger:** we went bowling and jay did something stupid  
**green ranger:** i can't remember what since he does so much stupid shit

 **red ranger** : HEY!

 **green ranger:** shut up  
**green ranger:** anyway we're watching jay doing whatever stupid thing he was doing  
**green ranger:** and then hoon leans over and says  
**green ranger:** "jake are you sure you want this one, we can get you a better one if you want"  
**green ranger:** and jake just fkn sighed  
**green ranger:** and said "yeah"

 **blue ranger:** I REMEMBER THAT  
**blue ranger:** i also stand by it jake baby we can get u a better one if you want

 **yellow ranger:** thanks ill keep that in mind

 **red ranger:** WHAT DO U MEAN A BETTER ONE  
**red ranger:** AND ALSO WHAT DO U MEAN ULL KEEP THAT IN MIND

 **pink ranger:** JAY IM HERE GET IN GET IN GET IN

 **red ranger:** oh shit yea okay im coming im coming

**extended family - 12 participants**

**_Yeonjun Choi, Soobin Choi, Beomgyu Choi, Heeseung Lee, Taehyun Kang + 7 others_ **

**8:05 a.m**

**hee hee:** beomgyuuuuu  
**hee hee:** where are you guys

 **cherry beom:** ryujin j picked up chaeryeong, and i  
**cherry beom:** we're heading to urs next n then we're picking up innie n then we're meeting sungchan, chenle, giselle and minjeong at the gates  
**cherry beom:** somi and daehwi may also be there

 **junnie:** who's minjeong

 **cherry beom:** yk that blonde girl who we call winter  
**cherry beom:** she came to that party i threw last year

 **junnie:** oh god yeah  
**junnie:** that night i will never forget that night  
**junnie:** is she the one that made out with karina in my bathroom 

**cherry beom:** yes in the bathtub  
**cherry beom:** they're dating now they're so intimidating together

 **junnie:** i can imagine

 **cherry beom:** anyway hee  
**cherry beom:** we'll be there in like 2 minutes  
**cherry beom:** also me u jeongin squished into backseat since chaeryeong gets girlfriend privileges now

 **hee hee:** ugh i can't belive im starting the week off third wheeling chaejin w u and jeongin 

**cherry beom:** me and you both bb

 **sooby doo:** oh high school  
**sooby doo:** i miss high school

 **hee hee:** SENIOR YEAR

 **cherry beom:** SENIOR YEAR

 **hee hee:** SENIOR YEAR!!!!!!

 **cherry beom:** SENIOR YEAR!!!!!!!!!

 **hee hee:** SENIOR!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **cherry beom:** YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **sheep garden ssi:** i can't believe u guys are graduating so soon  
**sheep garden ssi:** ill have to rely on the 02s for senior favors thats so annoying

 **ur sunshine:** yea who's gonna sneak us into the student council room now???

 **hee hee:** i mean tyun and jake both have a pretty good shot at council next year  
**hee hee:** so i wouldn't worry about it much

 **vegemite:** OMG WE DO???

 **hee hee:** shhh u didn't hear anything

**vegemite: 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰**

**cherry beom:** HAHAHA THE CAR J PULLED OUT OUTSIDE HEE'S HOUSE HE LOOKS SO DEAD

 **hee hee:** shut up im not a morning person

 **cherry beom:** dude u look like a full zombie  
**cherry beom:** wait omg

***user _cherry beom_ changed user _hee hee 's_ name to _zombhee_ ***

**zombhee:** i hate it here

 **junnie:** why are u guys texting u r literally in a car together

 **cherry beom:** ok boomer

 **zombhee:** ok boomer

 **junnie:** that's a dead meme fuck you

 **cherry beom:** ...

 **junnie:** no  
**junnie:** don't do it

 **zombhee:** ok boomer

 **cherry beom:** ok boomer

 **junnie:** im j gonna go cry now brb

 **cherry beom:** see u later noona!!!

 **local anime boy:** the 01 hyungs have so many friends wtf  
**local anime boy:** jungwon sunoo and i only have each other tf is this  
**local anime boy:** even the 02s i think

 **hyuka:** rude we have other friends😠

 **vegemite:** yea like its not like their group of 11 people but we have more friends than the 5 of us!!!

 **local anime boy:** like who???

 **hyuka:** uh jisung park who goes to dance club w sunghoon n i

 **terry:** ningning from choir

 **vegemite:** yedam from the football team!!!

 **elsa:** euijoo from fencing

 **angry bird:** nicholas from idk detention mostly

 **elsa:** yeah he's in there a lot

 **angry bird:** yeah its a little concerning

 **elsa:** it really is

 **local anime boy:** damn fine u guys have friends  
**local anime boy:** do we got anyone _ **@ur sunshine** **@sheep garden ssi**_ ???

 **ur sunshine:** yeah no i don't think so  
**ur sunshine:** maybe yuna from bio but i only know her cos the 01 hyung's are friends w her older sister  
**ur sunshine:** aaaaand yea thats all i can think of.

 **sheep garden ssi:** hmm yea m also blank lmao

 **local anime boy:** wow thats  
**local anime boy:** so sad

 **sheep garden ssi:** listen hee hyung and beomgyu hyung are vv popular we'll get there someday

 **ur sunshine:** yea with a face like mine its only inevitable

 **sheep garden ssi:** right

 **local anime boy:** i mean u r very pretty.

 **ur sunshine:** ikr???

 **zombhee:** dw ni-ki in sophomore year i had like 2 friends in my grade  
**zombhee:** i only made friends friends in like junior year

 **local anime boy:** i don't wanna be like you

 **zombhee:** damn okay

 **vegemite:** aweee niki it doesn't matter how many friends you have  
**vegemite:** it just matter that the ones you've got r good ones :)

 **local anime boy:** ew

 **terry:** i agree with the child

 **elsa:** as do i  
**elsa:** anyway friends r gross look who taehyun hyuka and i got stuck with

 **angry bird:** ouch

 **vegemite:** hoon shut up im ur favorite

 **elsa:** no

 **hyuka:** listen 2j are gross do u know how many times ive seen them make out????  
**hyuka:** more times than is socially acceptable let me tell you that😤😳🤬

 **elsa:** why are u complaining they made out in my room kai  
**elsa:** ON MY BED

 **ur sunshine:** omg i remember that u screamed so loudly

 **local anime boy:** justified the time i walked in on them i screamed too

 **sheep garden ssi:** no yeah  
**sheep garden ssi:** u guys took away ni-ki's eye virginity u know that

 **angry bird:** ITS NOT LIKE WE WERE HAVING SEX

 **vegemite:** YEA WE'RE CHILDREN TOO IT WAS JUST INNOCENT KISSING

 **local anime boy:** innocent kissing i did NOT have to see

 **elsa:** me also

 **angry bird:** u shut up u've also made out w people

 **elsa:** sure but have u ever walked in on it?  
**elsa:** no.

 **hyuka:** he got u there😔

**SENIOR YEAR MFUCKERS - 11 participants**

**Minjeong Kim, Daehwi Lee, Jeongin Yang, Beomgyu Choi, Shin Ryujin + 6 others**

**8:30**

**somiomiomi:** yaaaaaaaalll  
**somiomiomi:** where you atttt  
**somiomiomi:** daehwi and i j pulled up!!!!

 **giselle from enchanted:** im with minjeong at the gate but the rest aren't here yet

 **winter:** no  
**winter:** no more minjeong  
**winter:** winter my name is winter  
**winter:** W I N T E R

 **giselle from enchanted:** jeez ok WINTER and i are at the gate

 **chae chae slide:** we're there ryujin's just pulling up  
**chae chae slide:** and heeseung's sulking because he just found out the junior he likes has kissed people

 **microwave boy:** HEY  
**microwave boy:** I TOLD U GUYS THAT IN CONFIDENTIALITY

 **yang foxy:** what confidentiality 5/11 of us were in that car already

 **david:** oooh that tall pretty one right  
**david:** from the dance team

 **chestnut:** yes him  
**chestnut:** park sunghoon

 **microwave boy:** BEOMGYU

 **chestnut:** WHAT  
**chestnut:** WTF HEESEUNG JUST HIT ME

 **yang foxy:** deserved

 **chestnut:** you shut up

 **yang foxy:** OW HEESEUNG HIT ME TOO  
**yang foxy:** dude u r surprisingly strong

 **microwave boy:** tf do u mean surprising im like the second tallest person in this group  
**microwave boy:** and sungchan is unreasonably tall so he doesn't count

 **ryujinnie jin:** listen anything over 5'5 is unreasonably tall i said what i said

 **microwave boy:** *angry short girl noises*

 **ryujinnie jin:** I AM DRIVING U HOME TODAY DO NOT TEST ME

 **chae chae slide:** well **  
****chae chae slide:** i mean height obviously doesn't matter  
**chae chae slide:** since beomgyu's almost as tall as hee and ryujins the shortest one here and she can still fkn benchpress him

 **chestnut:** we don't talk about that

 **somiomiomi:** why it was really funny

 **rujinnie jin** : yeah i can't believe beomgyu's a whole 180 cm and is STILL a twink

 **chestnut:** I AM NOT

 **ryujinnie jin:** PLEASE u look like a tiktok girl 

**yang foxy:** OH MY GOD HE REALLY DOES

 **chae chae slide:** i can see it yeah

 **chestnut:** I DO NOT  
**chestnut:** YOU GUYS  
**chestnut:** I JUST DON'T

 **somiomiomi:** no no u like fully do  
**somiomiomi:** i showed my baby sister a picture of u once and she fully though u were a tiktok girl

 **chestnut:** why were u showing ur baby sister pictures of me

 **somiomiomi:** i show her pictures of all of you

 **chae chae slide:** ...  
**chae chae slide:** why???

 **yang foxy:** i would also like to know this yes

 **giselle from enchanted:** uh huh yes pls tell

 **somiomiomi:** ...  
**somiomiomi:** anyway  
**somiomiomi:** i can't believe there's almost 20 cms of difference between beomgyu and ryun and yet they u weigh almost the same amount

 **winter:** somi wtf **  
winter:** but also hi yes beomgyu pls eat more thats so scary

 **chestnut:** yes mom

 **winter:** shut up

 **chestnut:** okay

 **david:** are we all going to collectively forget about heeseung being upset because the dude he likes has kissed someone or???

 **microwave boy:** daehwi shut up challenge

 **david:** RUDE

 **chae chae slide:** No i agree i would also like to discuss  
**chae chae slide:** why r u upset u hv also kissed ppl that aren't park sunghoon

 **somiomiomi:** yea and w a face like that what would u expect

 **ryujinnie jin:** yes i also agree

 **yang foxy:** aren't u gay

 **ryujinnie jin:** jeongin babe, i am a lesbian, not blind.

 **chestnut:** watch that be ryujin's yearbook quote

 **chae chae slide:** watch urs be i've been in love w the same boy since i was 9 but refuse to ask him out even though he most definitely likes me back because im stupid and a coward

 **chestnut:**

**david:** first day of the week and u've already reduced him to john mulaney reaction images

 **ryujinnie slide:** it's why i love her

 **yang foxy:** ew no flirting in the gc

 **microwave boy:** listen all my gc's are just ppl flirting w each other pls not this one too

 **giselle from enchanted:** yes pls i spend all my free time third wheeling winter and karina  
**giselle from enchanted:** i am  
**giselle from enchanted:** so tired

 **chestnut:** at least they dont LIVE with you  
**chestnut:** and like yeah its bad online on the gcs  
**chestnut:** but its so much worse irl  
**chestnut:** the number of times i've walked in on soobin and yeonjun  
**chestnut:** i dont even need to tell u guys you've all come over enough times now to know

 **somiomiomi:** yeah i took a picture once

 **david** : dude.

 **somiomiomi:** what it was really funy

 **winter:** ok now that we're all together can we start talking irl again thanks

 **david:** yes mom

 **chae chae slide:** yes mom

 **microwave boy:** yes mom

 **giselle from enchanted:** yes mom

 **yang foxy:** yes mom

 **ryujinnie jin:** yes mom

 **somiomiomi:** yes mom

 **chestnut:** yes mom

 **winter:** sigh  
**winter:** wait  
**winter:** 1 2 3 4 5 6 7  
**winter:** 8 me  
**winter:** that leaves 2  
**winter:** where the fuck  
**winter:** are sungchan and chenle  
**winter:** class starts in  
**winter:** five (5!)  
**winter:** fucking  
**winter:** minutes!!!!

 **yang foxy:** oh shit

 **somiomiomi:** CHENNY CHANNY WHERE ARE YOUUUUU

 **microwave boy:** is somi okay???

 **president zhong:** is she ever???

 **winter:** ZHONG CHENLE  
**winter:** WHERE ARE U GUYS

 **president zhong:** chill chill we're almost there

 **tallchan:** this mfucker decided he wanted starbucks

 **president zhong:** shut up i got some for u tOO

 **chestnut:** tf i also want starbucks

 **president zhong:** ill give u a fourth of my java chip cookie if you give Prof. Yerin a valid excuse for me being late  
**president zhong:** pls do it she loves u

 **chestnut:** gimme half and you have a deal

 **president zhong:** ugh okay fine  
**president zhong:** u don't have to cover for sungchan dw

 **tallchan:** TF WHY

 **president zhong** : eh

 **ryujinnie jin:** chenle ur so cool i love you

 **president zhong:** thanks but u hv a girlfriend and she is v scary

 **ryujinnie jin:** she is isn't she

 **microwave boy:** ryujin just let out  
**microwave boy:** a genuinely lovesick giggle  
**microwave boy:** that is not   
**microwave boy:** an appropriate reaction  
**microwave boy:** to soemone calling ur girlfriend scary

 **ryujinni jin:** hey man i like what i like

 **somiomiomi:** kinky

 **winter:** WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TEXTING NOW THAT WE'RE ALL TOGETHER EVEN THO SUNGCHAN AND CHENLE AREN'T HERE YET

 **yang foxy:** uh  
**yang foxy** : don't?

 **chestnut:** HAHAHAH MINJEONG JUST GRABBED JEONGINS PHONE ANDASIGUYLFaw;oqpnakdlfbj/Gy

 **tallchan:** oh

 **president zhong:** what just happened

 **tallchan:** chenle im scared

 **chestnut:** get here quick  
**chestnut:** \- winter  
**chestnut:** not minjeong  
**chestnut:** winter  
**chestnut:** W I N T E R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is to say that i am a multifandom mess which is why i hv no control whatsoever about the peeps in my fic im so sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more 02 line shennanigans!!!! ft. ningning from aespa, nicholas and euijoo (ex i-land and bh's new jpop group!!!!) and jisung from nct!!!!

**power rangers - 5 participants**

_**Taehyun Kang, Jay Park, Kai Kamal Huening, Jake Shim, Sunghoon Park** _

**11:02 a.m**

**pink ranger:** i miss friday where is friday🥺

 **blue ranger:** kai babe it's wednesday  
 **blue ranger:** wait like a day and a half

 **green ranger:** why are u guys texting in class

 **pink ranger:** uhh right back at you🧐

 **green ranger:** we had gym but jake managed to hit the back of my head w a volleyball and now im at the nurse  
 **green ranger:** yall ever notice how pretty the nurses office is its so white

 **blue ranger:** dude are you okay

 **green ranger:** no i think jake might have given me a concussion

 **yellow ranger:** IM SORRY  
 **yellow ranger:** OKAY I GOTTA GO BACK NOW COS COACH IS YELLING AT ME FOR USING MY PHONE BUT YES BYE SORRYYYYY

 **green ranger:** all good at least i get a period off  
 **green ranger:** omg the nurse is coming she looks like robin williams in mrs. doubtfire as mrs. doubtfire but like 20 years younger

 **blue ranger:** pls do not tell her that i beg of you

 **green ranger:** why its a compliment

 **pink ranger:** it's really not

 **green ranger:** Omg she gave me ice

 **red ranger:** what's up losers  
 **red ranger:** mr. kim just gave us the second half of math free so now im bored

 **pink ranger:** your boyfriend gave taehyun a concussion and now he's attracted to mrs. doubtfire

 **red ranger:** and suddenly i am no longer bored

 **green ranger** : hi yes no still very much ace i just don't think mrs. doubtfire is objectively ugly

 **red ranger:** how do u text like this concussed

 **green ranger:** speech to text

 **red ranger:** oh  
 **red ranger:** why am i both impressed and disappointed at the same time

 **pink ranger:** my mom after she found out i drink at parties🥴  
 **pink ranger:** man  
 **pink ranger:** i miss parties someone throw a party

 **blue ranger:** jake and/or jay should throw a party

 **green ranger:** yeah i think my whole apartment fits in jake's living room  
 **green ranger:** its perfect

 **red ranger:** hi yes maybe idk  
 **red ranger:** kinda wanna go to a senior party really badly

 **green ranger:** oooh me also  
 **green ranger:** maybe we can convince one of the hyung's to take us to zhong chenle's party next week

 **pink ranger:** isn't he part of their friend group 

**blue ranger:** everyone's a part of their friend group

 **pink ranger:** damn👍

 **green ranger:** mhm  
 **green ranger:** so

 **red ranger: _@blue ranger_ 👀**  
 **red ranger:** _**@pink ranger**_ 👀

 **pink ranger:** what

 **blue ranger:** what

 **red ranger:** 👀👀👀👀👀👀

 **green ranger:** he wants u to convince ur respective love interests to take us with them to zhong chenles party next friday

 **red ranger:** yes what he said

 **pink ranger:** i mean  
 **pink ranger:** ill think abbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **red ranger:** what

 **blue ranger:** hi yes gtg Ms. Park just took kai's phone and if she catches me im next  
 **blue ranger:** byeee

 **red ranger:** AT LEAST ACKNOWLEDGE THE ASKING HEESEUNG FOR PARTY INVITE PART  
 **red ranger:** YAH  
 **red ranger:** PARK SUNGHOON  
 **red ranger:** DONT LEAVE ME ON SENT  
 **red ranger:** SUNGHOON  
 **red ranger:** SUNGHOON  
 **red ranger:** SUNGHOOOOOOOON  
 **red ranger:** RAT

 **green ranger:** did u miss the part abt kai's phone getting confiscated or do u just not care

 **red ranger:** the latter

 **green ranger:** ur a dick but i respect it

 **red ranger:** omg u respect me🥺

 **green ranger:** no i respect the fact that ur a dick  
 **green ranger:** not u  
 **green ranger:** u kinda suck

 **red ranger:** well

 **pink ranger:** did he lie?

 **red ranger:** KAI YOU GOT UR PHONE BACK???

 **pink ranger:** no  
 **pink ranger:** meet me after class mr. park

 **red ranger:** oh fuck

 **pink ranger:** correct

 **red ranger:** yes ma'am of course ma'am right away ma'am

 **pink ranger:** good  
 **pink ranger:** don't forget mr. park  
 **pink ranger:** bye now play nice

 **red ranger:** : ...  
 **red ranger:** : is she gone

 **blue ranger:** okay she gave kai his phone back we're safe noWAIT WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE

 **red ranger:** i  
 **red ranger:** i don't know

 **pink ranger:** HI FUCKERS IM BACK🤑🤑🤑🤑  
 **pink ranger:** wait wtf  
 **pink ranger:** oh my god  
 **pink ranger:** ms. park is kind of baller

 **blue ranger:** also terrifying holy shit

 **red ranger:** WHY R U GUYS COMPLAINING  
 **red ranger:** UR NOT THE ONES SHE ASKED TO MEET AFTER CLASS

 **pink ranger:** F

 **blue ranger:** F

 **green ranger:** F

 **yellow ranger:** pe j ended and i have no clue what's going on but  
 **yellow ranger:** F

 **red ranger:** ok now that make jay suffer hours are over

 **pink ranger:** it's always make jay suffer hours tho-

 **red ranger:** oh shut up  
 **red ranger:** anyway as i was saying  
 **red ranger:** can we resume our  
 **red ranger:** convincing hee hyung and beom hyung to take us to a party  
 **red ranger:** conversation

 **yellow ranger** : listen lunch is in 15 minutes can't we just have this conversation irl

 **red ranger:** wait what really  
 **red ranger** : omg babe ur so smart

 **blue ranger:** im pretty sure ur just stupid

 **red ranger:** don't insult my boyfie🤬😠

 **yellow ranger:** jay honey  
 **yellow ranger** : im pretty sure he was just insulting you

 **green ranger:** ^^

 **pink ranger:** ^^

 **blue ranger:** ^^

 **red ranger:** oh  
 **red ranger:** well  
 **red ranger:** don't insult me🤬😠

 **green ranger:** yeah that's not going to work

 **blue ranger:** what he said

 **red ranger:** i hate everything

**nicholas's weed socks appreciation cult - 10 participants**

_**Taehyun Kang, Jisung Park, Jay Park, Yixiang Wang, Kai Kamal Huening + 4 other** _

**4:30 pm**

**nicho nicho nii:** happy middle of the week sheep people  
 **nicho nicho nii:** sheeple  
 **nicho nicho nii:** omg sheeple

 **pororo:** aren't u supposed to be in detention till 5

 **nicho nicho nii:** yes

 **pororo:** then why and how  
 **pororo:** do u have ur phone

 **nicho nicho nii:** man r u euijoo or a cop huh?

 **ning²:** why would euijoo be a cop  
 **ning²:** what have u done that would warrant a fkn cop visit

 **nicho nicho nii:** a princess never tells

 **jaySON DERULO:** i am suddenly struck with the devastating thought that nicholas might have made friends with Mr. Kim and now gets high during detention hours

 **pororo:** stop im going to scream

 **ice prince:** that  
 **ice prince:** is both very scary and very plausible  
 **ice prince:** nicholas confirm or deny 3 2 1

 **nicho nicho nii:** listen mr. kim is plagued by his need for children to think he's cool  
 **nicho nicho nii:** and i did stone with him once yes  
 **nicho nicho nii:** but now he just lets me do whatever tf i want during detention

 **jaySON DERULO:** idk whether nicholas is cool or scary  
 **jaySON DERULO:** but homie u have all my respect

 **ning¹:** why would anyone want jay's respect tho lmao🥴🤧

 **ning²:** god i hate your emojis  
 **ning²:** also i agree with huening ew jay  
 **ning²:** but also **  
ning²:** why am i the only girl in this group chat  
 **ning²:** why haven't u all  
 **ning²:** made friends with more girls  
 **ning²:** i don't wanna be the token girl character and have to suffer through all this testosterone all on my own

 **jaySON DERULO:** shut up u love us

 **ning²:** idk what gave u that impression  
 **ning²:** but u r wrong **  
**

 **nicho nicho nii:** ugh all of u shut up i only texted here for jisung

 **ice pringce:** wow

 **ning¹:** my feelings are hurt

 **ning²:** fuck you nicholas

 **jaySON DERULO:** what she said

 **nicho nicho nii:** shush  
 **nicho nicho nii:** anyway **  
nicho nicho nii:** jisung park!!!!! **  
nicho nicho nii:** school football team dance boy jisung park!!!!!  
 **nicho nicho nii:** not nationally acclaimed football player jisung park!!!! **  
**

 **ice prince:** i really don't think that was a clarification you needed to make

 **nicho nicho nii:** ughhh shut up  
 **nicho nicho nii:** anywayyyy  
 **nicho nicho nii:** JISUNGGGGGGG  
 **nicho nicho nii:** WHERE YOU ATTTT

 **pop n lock:** hi soccer just got over what is up

 **nicho nicho nii:** wait ur in school???

 **pop n lock:** mhm taehyun jake n i had after school soccer practice

 **cat boy:** i didn't get to play since jake gave me a concussion in pe  
 **cat boy:** but coach still made me stay for practice  
 **cat boy:** i spent an hour and a half on the bench that's never happened before

 **jakestin simber:** I SAID I WAS SORRY

 **cat boy:** okay

 **jakestin simber:** you're cold

 **cat boy:** yeah its a talent

 **ning²:** taehyunnnn

 **cat boy:** yes what

 **ning²:** do we have mfucking  
 **ning²:** choir tomo

 **cat boy:** yes unfortunately why

 **ning²:** if i skip will u cover for me

 **cat boy:** no

 **ning²:** well it was worth a shot

 **pororo:** u barely tried????

 **ning²:** m lazy

 **pororo:** fair enough

 **nicho nicho nii:** anyway back to what's important  
 **nicho nicho nii:** namely ME  
 **nicho nicho nii:** and the favor i require from jisung

 **pop n lock:** im a little scared but go on

 **nicho nicho nii:** can you  
 **nicho nicho nii:** sneak us  
 **nicho nicho nii:** (mainly me duh)  
 **nicho nicho nii:** into  
 **nicho nicho nii:** zhong chenle's  
 **nicho nicho nii:** party  
 **nicho nicho nii:** on friday

 **jaySON DERULO:** omgggg  
 **jaySON DERULO:** I forgot sung knew him  
 **jaySON DERULO:** we were gonna beg beomgyu and heeseung hyung to take us with them

 **ning²:** i was gonna beg giselle unnie omg

 **pororo:** yeah i was p much just not going to go

 **jaySON DERULO:** boringgg  
 **jaySON DERULO:** anyway now that we have ✨jisung✨  
 **jaySON DERULO:** and he is friends with ✨zhong chenle✨

 **cat boy:** friends??? aren't they fucking

 **pop n lock:** WE ARE NOT!!!

 **cat boy:** ugh okay fine making out in the janitors closet

 **pop n lock:** ...  
 **pop n lock:** ok fine that we are doing

 **pororo:** omg what

 **ning¹:** no way **  
** **ning¹:** ur telling me little shy baby jisung got game???

 **pop n lock:** kai im older than you

 **ning¹:** semantics

 **jakestin simber:** wait sung u r invited right

 **pop n lock:** mhm  
 **pop n lock:** only junior invited uwu uwu uwu

 **nicho nicho nii:** so u can like  
 **nicho nicho nii:** actually get us in right??

 **pop n lock:** i mean i can ask  
 **pop n lock:** he's really nice he'll probably say yes

 **ice prince:** omg what  
 **ice prince:** jisung complimenting someone??  
 **ice prince:** consciously????

 **ning²:** omg little baby jisung all grown up  
 **ning²:** never thought id see the day :')

 **pop n lock:** once again  
 **pop n lock:** ningning im older than you

 **ning²:** semantics

 **ning¹:** hell yeah

 **pop n lock:** sigh  
 **pop n lock:** but yeah okay  
 **pop n lock** : ill ask hyung if yall can come

 **nicho nicho nii:** omg  
 **nicho nicho nii:** say it w me people jisung best boy

 **ning²:** jisung best boy

 **ning¹:** jisung best boy

 **jaySON DERULO:** jisung best boy

 **ice prince:** jisung best boy

 **cat boy:** jisung best boy

 **jakestin simber:** jisung best boy

 **pororo:** jisung best boy  
 **pororo:** wait  
 **pororo:** does this mean i hv to go cos i was serious about the just staying at home part

 **pop n lock:** yes euijoo

 **nicho nicho nii:** yes euijoo

 **ning²:** yes euijoo

 **ning¹:** yes euijoo

 **jaySON DERULO:** yes euijoo

 **ice prince:** yes euijoo

 **cat boy:** yes euijoo

 **jakestin simber:** yes euijoo

 **pororo:** sigh  
 **pororo:** one of yall has to be with me at any given moment  
 **pororo:** yall can change up the person but if i am alone for even 1 moment  
 **pororo:** i will scream

 **ice prince:** dw dude i got you

 **pop n lock:** yea man i m also allergic to being alone in public spaces

 **ice prince:** yes me also makes me wanna pass out

 **pop n lock:** omg same!!!

 **jakestin simber:** undiagnosed social anxiety aside  
 **jakestin simber:** introvert line omg!!!

 **pop n lock:** fuck yeah

 **ice prince:** !!!!!!!!!!

 **pororo:** omg yay

 **jakestin simber:** woooooh!!!

 **nicho nicho nii:** great now that that's settled  
 **nicho nicho nii:** jisung work ur magic

 **pop n lock:** sigh  
 **pop n lock:** doing

 **ning²:** fuck yeah

**SENIOR YEAR MFUCKERS - 11 participants**

**Minjeong Kim, Daehwi Lee, Jeongin Yang, Beomgyu Choi, Shin Ryujin + 7 others**

**6:16 pm**

**president zhong:** heeseung beomgyu  
 **president zhong:** how cool would u guys be with ur respective crushes seeing you completely wasted

 **microwave boy:** ...  
 **microwave boy:** why?

 **chestnut:** a solid 15% but yea answer hee's question first

 **president zhong:** nothing just jisung wanted to bring his friends with him on friday  
 **president zhong:** which included tall attractive dancer boy and even taller attractive basketball team guy

 **winter:** aren't u also in the basketball team

 **president zhong:** yeah but 'even taller attractive basketball team guy' is much more fun than 'kai'

 **winter:** fair enough ig

 **president zhong:** correct  
 **president zhong:** anyway hee bamgyu confirm!!!

 **yang foxy:** can i confirm on their behalf purely because i want to see them embarrass themselves??

 **chae chae slide:** me 2

 **ryujinnie jin:** me 3

 **somiomiomi:** me 5

 **microwave boy:** damn i see how it is  
 **microwave boy:** friendship w jeongin chaeryeong ryujin and somi over  
 **microwave boy:** sungchan daehwi giselle winter and beomgyu r my only friends now

 **giselle from enchanted:** ...  
 **giselle from enchated:** me 6

 **tallchan:** me 7

 **david:** me 8

 **winter:** me 9

 **microwave boy:** god fkn dammit

 **david:** so no one's going to point out how somi just skipped 4

 **microwave boy:** at this point i just choose not to question anything somi says or does

 **david:** fair

 **somiomiomi:** :)

 **microwave boy:** anyway back to the topic at hand since all of u decided to fuck me over  
 **microwave boy:** 😡😤🤬😠😡😤🤬😠😡😤🤬😠😡😤🤬😠😡😤🤬😠😡😤🤬😠

 **yang foxy:** that's a lot of angry faces

 **microwave boy:** yes cos im angry😡  
 **microwave boy:** its fine at least i still have beomgyu

 **chestnut** : honestly kai has seen me drunk enough times idr have a problem with it

 **microwave boy:** nvm i am alone  
 **microwave boy:** sigh it's fine  
 **microwave boy:** i j need one of you to make sure i dont drink too much  
 **microwave boy:** or do anything stupid

 **yang foxy:** don't worry i am designated driver i will help

 **microwave boy:** jeongin no offense  
 **microwave boy:** but i trust somi to make make sure i dont do anything stupid  
 **microwave boy:** more than i do you  
 **microwave boy:** not because ur incapable of being responsible  
 **microwave boy:** just because u really like seeing me embarrass myself

 **yang foxy:** wow that hurt  
 **yang foxy:** but also fair enough

 **chae chae side:** dw im not drinking friday ill keep an eye on you

 **microwave boy:** yes chaeryeong my ideal choice

 **chae chae slide:** sorry im gay

 **microwave boy:** u fully knew that wasn't what i meant but okay

 **president zhong:** wait so  
 **president zhong:** im telling jisung he can bring his friends???

 **chestnut:** mhm

 **microwave boy:** sigh  
 **microwave boy:** yes okay

 **president zhong:** FUCK YEAH

 **winter:** u just didn't want to say no to jisung didn't you?

 **president zhong:** SHUSH

 **chestnut:** lmao yea i forgot yall were fucking

 **president zhong:** WE ARE NOT

 **winter:** making out in the janitors closet then

 **president zhong:** okay fine that we are


	5. Chapter 5

**extended family - 12 participants**

**_Yeonjun Choi, Soobin Choi, Beomgyu Choi, Heeseung Lee, Taehyun Kang + 7 others_ **

**8:06 pm**

**junnie:** baby hyuka going to first senior party tomo🥺🥰  
**junnie:** beomgyu u better make sure baby is safe

 **cherry beom:** hyung he is taller than me and also has a higher alcohol tolerance

 **hyuka:** that's cos ur tiny  
**hyuka:** but don't worry i'll protect you!!!

 **cherry beom:** im offended u called me tiny but also asdjfgdhfsjgs

 **hee hee:** subtle

 **cherry beom:** mhm  
**cherry beom:** what i meant was  
**cherry beom:** you don't need to worry about me hyuka but thank you🥺  
**cherry beom:** ik my way around parties

 **ur sunshine:** not @ how kai hyung called 180 cm choi beomgyu tiny

 **cherry beom:** thats 180 cm choi beomgyu hyung to you

 **ur sunshine:** yeah yeah  
**ur sunshine:** my point still stands

 **hyuka:** beomgyu hyung smol🥰

 **cherry beom:** STOP  
**cherry beom:** also isn't ni-ki as tall as me

 **local anime boy:** ALMOST!!!!

 **ur sunshine:** fuck you stop growing  
**ur sunshine:** i miss being taller than you

 **elsa:** same :')

 **local anime boy:** 🥴

 **terry:** well moving on  
**terry:** im little offended that yeonjun noona only pointed out that hyuka was going to his first senior party  
**terry:** like there aren't 5 of us  
**terry:** but sure

 **vegemite:** yeah sunghoon and i are younger than him too  
**vegemite:** the favoritism :(

 **junnie:** listen i say it like it is

 **ur sunshine:** TF WHAT R U GUYS GOING TO A PARTY

 **hee hee:** yes they are  
**hee hee:** at chenle's tomo

 **elsa:** and no u absolutely will not be going sunoo

 **ur sunshine:** why

 **elsa:** no

 **ur sunshine:** that's not an answer

 **elsa:** no

 **ur sunshine:** you fucking suck

 **elsa:** no

 **ur sunshine:** i hate you

 **local anime boy:** WHAT I ALSO WANT TO GO TO A PARTY

 **elsa:** im so sorry ni-ki but ur still a lil too young :(  
**elsa:** i promise i'll take u with us next year okay :)

 **local anime boy:** okay hyung i got it :)

 **ur sunshine:** TF IS THIS FAVORITISM  
**ur sunshine:** WHY ARE U NICER TO MY BOYFRIEND THAN U ARE TO ME  
**ur sunshine:** YOUR'E SUPPOSED TO BE ALL INTIMIDATING WITH HIM AND GIVE HIM THE BIG BROTHER 'U MESS WITH HIM U MESS WITH ME' TALK

 **elsa:** it's not my fault ni-ki's cuter than you

 **ur sunshine:** GASP  
**ur sunshine:** WHILE I AGREE THAT MY BOYFRIEND IS ADORABLE  
**ur sunshine:** IM THE CUTEST MOTHERFUCKING THING OUT HERE

 **vegemite:** does rampant narcissism just run in the family or???

 **sheep garden ssi:** as someone who spends way to much time with both of them  
**sheep garden ssi:** yes

 **sooby doo:** nice  
**sooby doo:** on another note  
**sooby doo:** @02's really do be careful out there senior parties can be   
**sooby doo:** well  
**sooby doo:** a lot

 **hee hee:** as someone who goes to all of all chenle's parties against his will  
**hee hee:** can confirm

 **cherry beom:** as someone who goes to all of chenle's parties because duh they're really fun  
**cherry beom:** can also confirm  
**cherry beom:** people sometimes j bring whoever they want asking and very often there are some not so fun people who show up  
**cherry beom:** just be careful and make sure you always mix and/or grab your own drinks or get someone u trust to do it for you

 **hee hee:** and if soemone you do not know offers you anything at all  
**hee hee:** say no

 **cherry beom:** if it's someone you recognize u should really be okay  
**cherry beom:** anyone from our grade is fine

 **hee hee:** but if you think you haven't seen them before just  
**hee hee:** be nice or whatever but  
**hee hee:** make sure you don't take anything they give you  
**hee hee:** anddd make sure you don't go to a secondary location with them

 **cherry beom:** yes no secondary locations

 **hee hee:** listen to our lord and saviour john mulaney and listen to him fkn well

 **cherry beom** :   
**cherry beom:** this  
**cherry beom:** we live by this

 **vegemite:** awww look at heeseung and beomgyu hyung being all worried about our safety

 **hyuka:** look we have the cutest hyungs🥰💖🥺💞😩💗🥰💖🥺💞😩💗🥰💖🥺💞😩💗

 **elsa:** but yes we promise we'll be careful  
**elsa:** no strangers and no secondary locations we got it

 **local anime boy:** r u guys going to be this nice to us next year

 **angry bird:** what's the need the 01 hyungs are already telling yall everything u need to know :)

 **ur sunshine:** mfucker

 **hee hee:** whatever whatever wahtever moving on  
**hee hee:** pls don't drink too much  
**hee hee:** because beomgyu will and im sure the rest of u will too  
**hee hee:** and i can babysit just beomgyu  
**hee hee:** but i can't babysit him + all 5 of you  
**hee hee:** that's supposed to be taehyun's job

 **terry:** yea no im drinking

 **hee hee:** sigh  
**hee hee:** okay ill divide u guys up amongst the seniors to see who's keeping an eye on who

 **elsa:** hyungg don't worry so much  
**elsa:** we've all drunk before we know how to handle ourselves  
**elsa:** you really don't need to assign us people or anything

 **hee hee:** sunghoon ur with me

 **elsa:** cool okay done

 **ur sunshine:** hyung ur so subtle

 **elsa:** shut the fuck up sunoo i know where you live

 **ur sunshine:** yeah??? cos??? we live??? together???  
**ur sunshine:** cos??? we're??? brothers???  
**ur sunshine:** jeez hyung i knew u were stupid but i think this warrants a doctor visit  
**ur sunshine:** get any head trauma recently?

 **vegemite:** lmao get any head no he hasn't

 **terry:** that's not what he meant and usually i would laugh but u actually gave me actual head trauma so u don't deserve my appreciation

 **vegemite:** I SAID I WAS SORRY LIKE 200 TIMES

 **hee hee:** anyway  
**hee hee:** beomgyu's ur going to cover kai  
**hee hee:** but he can hold his alochol better than u  
**hee hee:** so chances are kai  
**hee hee:** ur going to cover beomgyu

 **hyuka:** sir yes sir

 **cherry beom:** heyyy  
**cherry beom:** i do not have that low a tolerance

 **hee hee:** u don't u just party way too hard way too fast

 **junnie:** it's a family thing i did it too

 **cherry beom:** oh god yea i used to have to clean up noona's mess and make them hangover juice   
**cherry beom:** now they do it for me  
**cherry beom:** oh how the turntables

 **hee hee:** ok im gonna continue my baby sitter allotments now  
**hee hee:** honestly not to worried about 2j  
**hee hee:** because im pretty sure they're going to find a bathroom and start making out like  
**hee hee:** 20 minutes in

 **cherry beom:** friendly tip 4th floor last room is the best place no one comes in there

 **junnie:** why do you know this  
**junnie:** and also wtf have u done in there

 **cherry beom:** relax noona  
**cherry beom:** soobin hyung and u have done considerably worse

 **vegemite:** ok gross absolutely did not need to know that

 **angry bird:** buuuut 4th floor last room noted

 **terry:** ew

 **angry bird:** shut the fuck up

 **local anime boy:** you guys are all nasty  
**local anime boy:** my innocent virgin ears did not need to hear this  
**local anime boy:** jay and jake hyung already ruined my eyes

 **sheep garden ssi:** technically ur reading this so isn't it still just ur eyes??

 **local anime boy:** jungwon hyung i love you to death but pls shut the fuck up

 **sheep garden ssi:** damn sorry

 **hee hee:** okay okay moving on  
**hee hee:** taehyun gets chaeryeong  
**hee hee:** partly cos ik she's not drinking  
**hee hee:** but mostly cos i think u guys would have fun make scathing comments about everyone else there together

 **terry:** do u think i want to spend a whole evening judging people??

 **hee hee:** yes

 **elsa:** absolutely

 **cherry beom:** of course

 **vegemite:** definitely

 **hyuka:** duh

 **angry bird:** correct

 **local anime boy:** lmao yea

 **ur sunshine:** totally

 **terry:** well  
**terry:** u guys all know me so well i might cry

 **vegemite:** omg really!!!

 **terry:** lmao no

 **cherry beom:** okay lets move on  
**cherry beom:** do i look like a tiktok girl

 **hee hee:** this again?

 **cherry beom:** I NEED TO KNOW OKAY

 **ur sunshine:** i dont know what the context is  
**ur sunshine:** but somehow yes now that u mention it u absolutely do

 **local anime boy:** omg u dance also i can totally see it

 **sooby doo:** beomgyu tik tok boy star agenda omg

**power rangers - 5 participants**

_**Taehyun Kang, Jay Park, Kai Kamal Huening, Jake Shim, Sunghoon Park** _

**8:27 pm**

**pink ranger:** beomgyu tiktok star  
**pink ranger:** BEOMGYU  
**pink ranger:** TIK TOK  
**pink ranger:** STAR

 **green ranger:** u horn fkn spaz he hasn't even made a fkn tik tok yet

 **pink ranger:** BUT IMAGINE IF HE DIDDDDHKSJAFGDAG

 **blue ranger** : kai calm the fuck down

 **pink ranger:** LIKE U WOULDN'T LOSE UR SHIT IF HEESEUNG MADE A TIKTOK THIRST TRAP

 **blue ranger:** WHY WOULD U SAY THAT NOW IM THINKING ABOUT IT  
**blue ranger:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **pink ranger:** EXACTLY

 **red ranger:** i don't know if this is funny or annoying but im leaning towards funny

 **green ranger:** im leaning towards annoying

 **yellow ranger:** how much do yall wanna bet their on call now screaming at each other

 **red ranger:** no yeah they full are  
**red ranger:** sunoo j texted me asking why his brother is screaming  
**red ranger:** again

 **green ranger:** for the way he looks sunghoon really screams an inordinate amount

 **yellow ranger:** yea for someone the whole school calls 'ice prince' he's not nearly icy enough

 **red ranger:** sunghoon man step up ur game

 **green ranger:** hey its not his fault that who looks like a male version of the antagonist from every chick flick ever

 **yellow ranger:** WHY IS THAT SO ACCURATE IM CRYING

 **green ranger:** jake looks like the boy next door that mc originally crushes on before she falls for sexy bad boy that shows her there is more to life then her small suburban town  
**green ranger:** jay you are the bad boy (but not sexy lmao) that shows her there is more to life then her small suburban town  
**green ranger:** sunghoon is the popular mean girl who doesn't like that mc is getting all these boys  
**green ranger:** who is eventually won over by mc's best friend and local prankster but ultimately nice guy heartthrob kai but   
**green ranger:** and im the other best friend character, the snarky one with a heart of gold

 **red ranger:** are kai and sunghoon dating in this au

 **green ranger:** ig

 **red ranger:** that's disgusting

 **green ranger:** now u know how we felt about jake and u when u guys got together

 **red ranger:** god fucking dammit

 **yellow ranger:** okay but who's the mc

 **green ranger:** idk fkn euijoo or someone

 **red ranger:** euijoo does have rom com main character vibes  
**red ranger:** shy level headed type who focuses too much on getting into a good college

 **yellow ranger:** i can see it  
**yellow ranger:** yk who else  
**yellow ranger:** jungwon

 **green ranger: l** isten no rom com could ever pull off a poly love story that centers oblivious cute high school freshman like whatever tf sunwonki are doing  
**green ranger:** jungwon has the same thing as beomgyu hyung where he's really academically intelligent but really stupid about everything else  
**green ranger:** ok he's a little better than beomgyu hyung but really that isn't saying much

 **blue ranger:** hi we're back from our screaming sessions my ears hurt  
**blue ranger:** oh god no can we pls not talk about my brother's love life

 **pink ranger:** technically they were talking about jungwon's love life

 **blue ranger:** jungwon's love life with my brother  
**blue ranger:** which makes it his love life too  
**blue ranger:** pls i j don't need a reminder than sunoo almost has 2 bfs and i have 0

 **green ranger:** u have like at least half a boyfriend

 **blue ranger:** what i do not

 **yellow ranger:** pls heeseung hyung and u are basically dating

 **blue ranger:** stop guys he doesn't even like me  
**blue ranger:** he sees me as a lil brother to protect types  
**blue ranger:** why do u think he assigned himself to me when he was doing that looking after for the party tomo thing

 **red ranger:** you  
**red ranger:** you're kidding right?

 **green ranger:** dude

 **yellow ranger:** oh sunghoon babe  
**yellow ranger:** heeseung hyung has basically been in love with you since the first time yall met

 **blue ranger:** whAt

 **red ranger:** JAKE

 **green ranger:** JAKE NO  
**green ranger:** YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM

 **yellow ranger:** listen im getting sick of the pining okay  
**yellow ranger:** sunghoon you like heeseung and heeseung likes you  
**yellow ranger:** please pull ur head out of your ass and just fkn make out

 **blue ranger:** ...  
**blue ranger:** what

 **red ranger:** sunoo j texted saying sunghoon's screaming again  
**red ranger:** jake babe i think you broke him

 **yellow ranger:** yeah his mom just texted asking me why her son is dying  
**yellow ranger:** good  
**yellow ranger:** maybe this will help him stop being a fkn idiot

 **pink ranger:** lmao jake ur so scary  
**pink ranger:** next you're going to tell me that the moon landing was faked  
**pink ranger:** or that shakespeare didn't actually write all his plays  
**pink ranger:** or that beomgyu hyung likes me back lmao

 **green ranger:** jesus fucking christ

 **red ranger:** kai

 **pink ranger:** no

 **red ranger:** okay

 **blue ranger:** i have decided to shut down forever good bye and good night

 **green ranger:** pls just accept ur feelings and move the fuck ahead

 **blue ranger:** i would rather let freddy krueger finger me

 **yellow ranger:** well  
**yellow ranger:** that's incredibly vulgar

 **blue ranger:** i have literally seen you with your tongue down jay's throat

 **yellow ranger:** damn okay


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this chapter took so long but i've been working on this longass beomkai one shot that i finally finished up and yes :))))) also shameless self plug pls go read it its cute🥺🥺🥺🥺

**nicholas's weed socks appreciation cult - 10 participants**

_**Taehyun Kang, Jisung Park, Jay Park, Yixiang Wang, Kai Kamal Huening + 4 other** _

**12:30 pm**

**nicho nicho nii:** morning mfuckers  
 **nicho nicho nii:** tis the day  
 **nicho nicho nii:** today we become  
 **nicho nicho nii:** men

**ning²:** and women

**nicho nicho nii:** and women

**pororo:** im actually kinda excited for this that's a first  
 **pororo:** who would've thought

**nicho nicho nii:** YES EUIJOO!!!!

**ice prince:** euijoo ur still my buddy i can't be alone

**pororo:** yes me also

**jakestin simber:** i also would not like to be alone

**pop n lock:** me also  
 **pop n lock:** also jake ur going to be w jay the entire time get out  
 **pop n lock:** no more introvert line security for you

**ice prince:** ^^

**pororo:** ^^

**jakestin simber:** even you euijoo😩😩😩😩😩

**pororo:** yes

**jakestin simber:** :')

**jaySON DERULO:** all that really matters is what we're wearing  
 **jaySON DERULO:** what are we wearing

**ning¹:** idk probably just a cute top and jeans lmao  
 **ning¹:** jk we getting fancy tonight  
 **ning¹:** can't wait to see jay pull his e-boy shit

**jakestin simber:** and then watch him and sunghoon arguing about who's dressed better all fkn night

**ice prince:** not all night  
 **ice prince:** only when he's not sucking your face off

**cat boy:** we talk about 2j sucking face too much  
 **cat boy:** then again maybe it's cos they do it too much

**ning¹:** true  
 **ning¹:** if i walk in on them one more time i might cry

**ning²:** they were doing it in the choir room once and i waked in and screamed and then they screamed and then janitor kim walked in and he screamed and 0/10 worst experience ever

**pororo:** at least it's funny in hindsight??

**ning²:** not when the image of them making out is forever imprinted in my brain because of it

**nicho nicho nii:** rip  
 **nicho nicho nii:** but seriously what is the plan  
 **nicho nicho nii:** what are we wearing  
 **nicho nicho nii:** how are we getting there  
 **nicho nicho nii:** this is important shit

**pororo:** I'm assuming you need a ride

**nicho nicho nii:** yes please🥺🥺🥺🥺

**pororo:** sigh  
 **pororo:** I'll pick you up at 8

**nicho nicho nii:** euijoo best fkn boyyyyyy  
 **nicho nicho nii:** how the rest of you getting here

**ning¹:** taehyun and i are coming together and i think ningning's coming with the noona's  
 **ning¹:** and i think jay's picking jake and sunghoon

**ning²:** rip hoon you third wheeling

**ice prince:** yes im going to be stuffed into the backseat like their child👍  
 **ice prince:** anyway  
 **ice prince:** jisung how r u getting there

**pop n lock:** im getting there early to help hyung set up

**ning²:** and suck face before the party stars

**pop n lock:** no!

**ning²: 👀**

**pop n lock:** sigh  
 **pop n lock:** yes

  


**extended family - 12 participants**

**_Yeonjun Choi, Soobin Choi, Beomgyu Choi, Heeseung Lee, Taehyun Kang + 7 others_ **

**1:00 pm**

**junnie:** should beomie wear a crop top tonight yes or yes

**zombhee:** omg  
 **zombhee:** yes  
 **zombhee:** gyu  
 **zombhee:** do it

**terry:** hyung im also doing crop top!!!  
 **terry:** usually i would never say this but do it we'll twin!!!!

**cherry beom:** u just don't wanna be the only boy their in a crop top

**terry:** correct  
 **terry:** but also you'll look cute

**junnie:** see even taehyun's not being a sarcastic lil bitch about it  
 **junnie:** he's usually like that about everything

**terry:** wow okay i see

**junnie:** sorry ily  
 **junnie:** i just bough beomie the cutest crop top and he refuses to wear it

**zombhee:** ooooh he sent me a picture of it!!  
 **zombhee:** it's so cute!!!  
 **zombhee:** gyu wear it you'll look so cute!!!!

**cherry beom:** idk  
 **cherry beom:** never worn a crop top outside my room before

**terry:** do it if your comfortable  
 **terry:** but you'll look cute asf and yk i don't say that often

**cherry beom:** you really don't

**terry:** mhm  
 **terry:** also how r u and heeseungie hyung getting there tonight?

**zombhee:** we're getting their early to help chenle set everything up

**cherry beom:** yes  
 **cherry beom:** fun fact chenle's house is so big   
**cherry beom:** that even though i've been going there for like 4 years  
 **cherry beom:** i still get lost everytime

**zombhee:** you get lost???  
 **zombhee:** CHENLE gets lost

**cherry beom:** it's a big house

**zombhee:** yes very big

**hyuka:** yk what else is big

**terry:** ew

**cherry beom:** 😳😳😳

**zombhee:** jesus christ kai there are children on this group

**hyuka:** I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT  
 **hyuka:** I WAS TALKING ABOUT JAY'S CAR  
 **hyuka:** ITS HUGE  
 **hyuka:** THAT'S ALL

**terry:** bet  
 **terry:** i mean yea jay's car is huge  
 **terry:** but bet

**zombhee:** kai sus

**hyuka:** NO

**ur sunshine:** yall hoonie hyungs letting me style his hair today im excited

**elsa:** if u fuck me up ill kill you  
 **elsa:** also give me the 5 dollars u promised me in exchange for me letting u do my hair

**ur sunshine:** ur so nice hyung🥰

**elsa:** 🔪🔪🔪

**local anime boy:** sunghoonie hyung and sunoo are so cute uwu

**sheep garden ssi:** are we looking at the same 2 people or???

**local anime boy:** 🥰🥰🥰

**sheep garden ssi:** sigh  
 **sheep garden ssi:** okay

**local anime boy:** 🥰 love you 🥰

**sheep garden ssi:** sigh  
 **sheep garden ssi: 🥰** love you too **🥰**

**elsa:** jesus  
 **elsa:** is jungwon ur dad or ur boyfriend

**sheep garden ssi:** neither????

**local anime boy:** yet

**sheep garden ssi:** what

**local anime boy:** what

**sheep garden ssi:** you want me to be your dad?????

**local anime boy:** what

**elsa:** ...  
 **elsa:** for fucks sake

  


**power rangers - 5 participants**

_**Taehyun Kang, Jay Park, Kai Kamal Huening, Jake Shim, Sunghoon Park** _

**5:00 pm**

**pink ranger:** ok my dudes  
 **pink ranger:** final outfit rundown lez go

**blue ranger:** okay long white blouse thing i have, black pants, boots, choker  
 **blue ranger:** not sure about the choker but the look is boring wo it

**pink ranger:** sexy do the choker please  
 **pink ranger:** everyone else

**red ranger:** white full sleeve under my joy division shirt  
 **red ranger:** baggy black cargo pants type deal and a bunch of silver jewellery

**pink ranger:** sick

**yellow ranger:** white jeans + a white graphic t-shirt and my denim jacket  
 **yellow ranger:** oh and i wore my glasses for the vibes

**pink ranger:** vv cute  
 **pink ranger:** hyunie?

**green ranger:** uhh jeans w that light blue crop top i own and maybe a beanie idk

**pink ranger:** snazzy  
 **pink ranger:** im running out of adjectives

**yellow ranger:** what are YOU wearing

**pink ranger:** okay okay okay so  
 **pink ranger:** this yellow and black prin shirt thing i have  
 **pink ranger:** with a white t-shirt and my black board short things  
 **pink ranger:** with these chunky black sneakers i have  
 **pink ranger:** and a silver chain for piZzAZ

**blue ranger:** cute

**pink ranger:** i really am right?

**blue ranger:** i take it back

**pink ranger:** no🥰❣️

  


  


**7:59 pm**

**red ranger: _@green ranger @pink ranger_** how far are you two now?  
 **red ranger:** we'll be there in like 30 minutes

**green ranger:** we're about 15 minutes away  
 **green ranger:** also why are you texting aren't you driving

**blue ranger:** no that was jake using Jay's phone

**green ranger:** why didn't he just??? use his own????

**blue ranger:** idk what the dichotomy of being a couple brings Kang  
 **blue ranger:** and given that I have been third wheeling for the past 30 minutes i don't wanna know either

**green ranger:** fOr ThE pAsT tHiRtY MiNUtEs  
 **green ranger:** you've been third wheeling far the last half a year

**blue ranger:** sigh  
 **blue ranger:** no u

**green ranger:** well i mean me also

**blue ranger:** that's so sad  
 **blue ranger:** we're so sad  
 **blue ranger:** taehyun tell kai to date me so we're not single  
 **blue ranger:** for the vibes

**green ranger:** kai says he's down  
 **green ranger:** he wants to do one of those if-neither-of-you-have-a-husband-by-30-you'll-get-married things

**blue ranger:** while the thought of me being single at 30 makes me want to cry  
 **blue ranger:** tell Kai i say yes

**green ranger:** he said yay

**blue ranger:** yay

**red ranger:** sunghoon get off here we let you dj so i wouldn't have to listen to jay's bts playlists but now all i hear is you texting taehyun

**green ranger** : why??? are you not using Jay's phone????

**red ranger:** eh  
 **red ranger:** now sunghoon music go

**blue ranger:** you were so much nicer before we became friends  
 **blue ranger:** wish i could go back to those days

**red ranger:** just play music

**blue ranger:** fine but not because u asked me to >:(

**green ranger:** ok sunghoon

**red ranger:** ok sunghoon

**green ranger:** ok sunghoon - kai

**green ranger:** ok sunghoon - jay

**blue ranger:** fuck you all no music for you then

**red ranger:** NO WAIT I TAKE IT BACK JAY'S ALREADY SAYING TO JUST PLAY HIS ONE OK ROCK MEGAMIX  
 **red ranger:** HOONIE PLEASE JUST PLAY   
**red ranger:** I WANNA LISTEN TO BLACKPINK

**blue ranger:** fine but only because pretty savage is a banger

  


**8:17**

**green ranger:** ok we're here  
 **green ranger:** we just walked in and Kai's already malfunctioning who would've known  
 **green ranger:** me  
 **green ranger:** i would've known

**pink ranger:** BEOMGYU HYUNG  
 **pink ranger:** TURTLE NECK TEAL CROP TOP  
 **pink ranger:** CROP TOP  
 **pink ranger:** C R O P T O P

**green ranger:** also they weren't kidding when they said chenle ssi had a big house this place is as big as school

**pink ranger:** C R O P T O P ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 

**green ranger:** ok

**blue ranger:** we'll be there in 10  
 **blue ranger:** what are scenes rn

**pink ranger:** starting to fill up now  
 **pink ranger:** i think there's like 30-40 people here so idk maybe half?  
 **pink ranger:** someone new walks in every 5 seconds though  
 **pink ranger:** and i think i just saw chenle ssi and jisung come out of a bathroom  
 **pink ranger:** yoooo i think jisung has a hickeyyy madddd  
 **pink ranger:** ma boi getting DAT ASS YO

**blue ranger:** did Kai already start drinking

**green ranger:** no but he had a very short convo with a very drunk beomgyu hyung  
 **green ranger:** idk maybe he caught it by proximity  
 **green ranger:** or his mini panic over beomgyu hyung's crop top made him go insane

**pink ranger:** CROP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**yellow ranger:** okay omg we're here!!!  
 **yellow ranger:** see you two in five minutes!!!!!!

**pink ranger:** C R O P  
 **pink ranger:** T O P

**green ranger:** u didn't have this reaction when i wore a crop top at ningning's last year

**pink ranger:** a) would you have liked me too and  
 **pink ranger:** b) are you beomgyu hyung

**green ranger:** well no but still!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jay, jake and sunghoon are what they were wearing for dive into you, chamber 5 and i&credible respectively because till date those fits are fkn iconic, taehyun is the blue hour crop top because YeS, n kai is wearing the cysm floral shirt thingy because that was cute asf


End file.
